


John is a Pimp

by symph0ny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symph0ny/pseuds/symph0ny





	John is a Pimp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KR_Grim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Grim/gifts).




End file.
